


成人礼（中）

by Daisy8341



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy8341/pseuds/Daisy8341
Summary: RR贱x荷兰虫依旧在全垒打的边缘试探





	成人礼（中）

**Author's Note:**

> RR贱x荷兰虫  
> 依旧在全垒打的边缘试探

“Peter，放学后一起去——你怎么……”Ned凑近Peter嗅了嗅，“身上有一股水蜜桃味？”  
Peter赶紧退后一步远离他，摆摆手慌张道：“没有、没有！那个Ned，我放学后还有事，Stark集团的实习项目……总之我先走了！”  
Ned还没来得及把挽留的话说出口，就看见自己好兄弟的背影已经消失在走廊尽头的楼梯拐角处了。  
“真的有，”Ned努力地抽抽鼻子，“很浓的蜜桃味。”  
   
“呼、呼——”Peter躲进他平时更换战衣的一个不起眼小巷子里，挨在墙上穿着粗气，他把手伸进口袋，不出意料地摸到一股湿黏的液体。  
“怎么会漏出来呢？明明还没有开封过。”Peter盯着手上的水蜜桃味顺滑剂，这是他今晚跟Wade「约会」要用到的东西，他焦灼地东张西望，自己大概是不可能去药店或者便利店买的，出于青少年的自尊心，现在网购最快也要明天才到。  
犹豫一段时间后，Peter发现天已经黑了，他还是决定先赶到Wade家再说。  
   
“Wade?”Peter用Wade给他的钥匙打开了玄关大门，毛茸茸的小脑袋探进门来东张西望。数秒后无人应答，他松了口气，蹑手蹑脚地走到房间里，趴在地上把手伸进床底，艰难地捞着什么。  
“咦我记得上次明明用蛛丝黏在了床底来着……”  
“你在找什么？”  
突然感受到被一团巨大的阴影笼罩住，Peter吓得一个激灵从地上弹起来。  
“哈哈……Wade，你、你也在啊？”  
“嗯，对，我也在我家。”  
突然意识到自己的问题有多傻的Peter讪笑着举起手，抓了抓一头卷毛。  
“别告诉哥你在找这个？”Wade把手上不知从哪变出来一个东西扔了过去，Peter接住后定睛一看，好吧这就是他在找的草莓味润滑剂。  
“当然不是啦哈哈哈，真不知道这是什么东西……”Peter感觉自己握着一个烫手山芋。  
“哦，那就不知道是哪个闲出屁的家伙偷溜进来，不仅什么都没偷，还用、蛛、丝把一瓶草莓味的润滑液粘在了哥的床底下？”Wade刻意强调了一下某几个字。  
Peter快把头低到要埋进自己胸膛里了，偷偷用润滑剂的事情被Wade知道了，他此时的心情大概跟穿了高跟鞋和裙子在房间里偷偷跟Wade视频被梅姨发现一样，非常尴尬而且羞耻。  
“宝贝，你怎么了？”Wade看着眼前害羞得耳朵红成熟透番茄色的男孩，强忍着憋住笑。  
“你别逗我了，Wade……”Peter向前一步，闷闷地把头埋进Wade胸膛里。  
“这就解释了为什么你的小屁股吃起来是草莓味的。”Wade的大掌轻轻给Peter顺毛。  
   
“明天就是我的生日了。”Peter选择性无视了男人言语上的调戏，抬起头用亮晶晶的双眼疯狂暗示道。  
Wade低头回应着男孩的注视，他不太想跟Peter提起今天下午被可恶的胡子男叫去复联大楼约谈的事——  
“让你们两个交往已经是我最大的宽限了，你懂我意思吧？”Tony Stark鄙夷地看着眼前红黑色的雇佣兵，闪闪发亮的眼睛让鄙夷度加成了十倍，Wade有点怀疑「亮晶晶的大眼睛」是不是一种会传染的病毒，让别人没办法拒绝自己要求的那种病毒。  
起码Steve是同意这点的。  
Wade长叹一口气，不用胡子男警告他也没打算对小Peter出手，不要怀疑哥是那么没原则的人好吗？  
   
“Wade? Wade!”Peter用力晃了晃正在出神的男人。  
Wade被晃得脑浆都快出来了，他努力让男孩镇定下来，“抱歉宝贝，哥刚才跟脑袋里的两个自己吵起来了。”  
“你有听见我说的吗？我明天就成年了！”  
“我不是说了，差一年，一个月——”  
“但是我们可以从现在就开始做，十二点之后你就可以把你的武士刀插进我的、唔——唔唔！”Peter突然被捂住了嘴，他生气地把Wade的手掰下来，“你干嘛？！”  
Wade扶额，现在的青少年都这么让人招架不住吗？  
“你不想做吗？Wade？”Peter一跃起来环住Wade的脖颈，薄唇胡乱亲着他的脸，一边啄来啄去一边含糊道：“可是我超想，求你了——Wade、Wade、Wade……”  
“Fuck.”Wade咒骂一声，他缴械投降了，随即将男孩拦腰抱起走向浴室。  
   
进到浴室，Wade长腿扫上浴室的门，近乎野兽般地将Peter全身上下的衣物尽数撕扯下来，再把他压在墙壁上剧烈亲吻，吮吸舔咬着他的嘴唇和贝齿，残暴地夺走他呼吸的空气，舌头长驱直入扫过他口腔里的每个角落，双手也不安分地在男孩身上滑来滑去，侵占着他的肌肤。  
“唔——唔！”Peter快被吻到窒息了，眼角溢出了呼吸困难的泪水，他居然被亲哭了，Wade之前从来都没有那么粗暴过。  
再不松口真的会被吻到晕过去，Peter意识涣散地盯着眼前男人近在咫尺的脸，他舍不得对Wade使用蜘蛛力量，而且接吻接到一半把人打飞，这样的事也太破坏情趣了。  
约莫过了半个世纪——对Peter来说，Wade终于肯大发慈悲放过他，盯着男孩被自己啃咬得红肿的嘴唇和水汽氤氲的双眼，他觉得自己的武士刀不用经过触碰就能射出来了。  
Wade瞄到地上被甩出来的润滑剂，是他刚才递给Peter的，索性弯腰把它捡起来挤出一点在手上，手指探入进Peter的穴口给他做扩张。  
被冰凉的异物入侵，Peter不适地弓起身子，双腿也把Wade的腰缠得更紧，紧致的内壁吸绞住Wade的手指，感受到了男孩的紧张，Wade放慢了手上的动作，双唇安慰性地轻吻着Peter的脸颊。  
“好奇怪的感觉……”Peter咕哝道，刻意拖长的奶音像被欺负了一样染上一层委屈。  
“宝贝，别撒谎，你以前没有自己玩过吗？”Wade撤出手指，将人打横抱起放进刚放满温水的浴缸里。  
“嗯…..没有你玩舒服…..”Peter被双腿大开地完全将私密处呈现在Wade眼前，水流钻进他因为被Wade玩弄过而微微张开的后穴口，一股股温热刺激着内壁不断张开又收缩，酥麻的快感像电流般传遍全身。  
“小蜘蛛，你快成年了，死侍daddy要教会你一件事——”Wade三下五除二脱光自己的衣服，跨进浴缸里跪坐在Peter身前，双臂将他的双腿压至头顶，“要对自己说出的话负责。”  
Peter迷迷糊糊地歪头，他不喜欢在做爱的时候思考问题。  
“你待会儿就知道了。”哥要操死你。Wade俯下身亲亲Peter的鬓角，单手握住自己膨胀硬挺的肉棒顶在男孩的穴口缓缓打转，硕大的柱头磨得可怜的后穴的褶皱一颤一颤地收缩。  
“呜….别、别磨了…..Wade”Peter压抑着自己的呻吟，但无意中泄出的尾音听起来却像在撒娇。  
“现在几点了？哥保证会送给你一个满意的成人礼。”  
Wade轻笑着，扯过自己的衬衫咬下一块布条，在Peter顶翘的玉茎上绑了一个结实的蝴蝶结，结口正好顶在柱身顶端，Peter快要爆发的欲望被限制住，他仰起头，通红的双眼像被欺负过头的兔子一样无助地看向Wade。  
“不、不要…..不喜欢….哈啊….这样”Peter挣开Wade的钳制，企图把自己的欲望从布条中释放出来。  
“真的要解开吗？这样就收不到我送的礼物了哦。”Wade蛊惑似的在Peter耳旁轻轻吐气，果不其然，男孩听到这句话之后放弃了抵抗，软软地瘫在自己的臂弯中。  
满意地看着男孩服了软，Wade突然站起身，从洗漱台上不知道又拿了什么东西过来，在Peter眼前晃来晃去。  
“时间还早，我们先去吃点东西。”  
“我…..”Peter本来想拒绝，但却被Wade手上拿着的东西噎住了——一颗粉色的跳蛋。  
“但是要先把这个东西塞进你的小屁股里。”Wade边说边动作，因为事先经过扩张，跳蛋很容易就进入了Peter体内，他难受得扭来扭去，冰凉的橡胶质感充盈着内壁，很不舒服。   
“Wade….我不喜欢这个…..”Peter小声抗拒。  
“你会喜欢它的，甜心。”Wade勾起嘴角，打开了跳蛋开关——  
“啊——！哈啊…..好、好奇怪…..啊啊….！”突如其来的震荡感让Peter惊叫出声，整个身体都跟着弹起来，修长匀称的双腿胡乱蹬着，在浴缸里溅起不小的水花。跳蛋在Peter体内一边高频震动一边蔓延到内壁的各个角落，时不时擦过他的敏感点，全身上下的每个细胞都在叫嚣着想要射精，但是灼热的欲望被限制住，他只能艰难地用后穴承受过于强烈的快感。  
“哥给你做了肉卷，”Wade打开男孩的腿环在自己腰侧，双手托着他的屁股把人抱起来，径直向客厅方向走去，“不过我们还是得先看看时间。”  
Peter顺着Wade的话抬起头瞄了一眼客厅的挂钟，十一点、还是六点来着？他已经没有多余的脑细胞去思考那根短针和长针各代表分还是时了，内壁的快感越来越剧烈，从浴室到客厅一路都是Peter穴口渗出的肠液，已经淅沥沥地滴到了地上，但身前的灼热得快要爆发的欲望却不能得到释放。  
“Wade….帮我….嗯啊…..帮我解开…..”Peter抬起头，眼角沾着晶莹的泪珠，双颊泛着热潮的红，软糯的声音染上了委屈的腔调，他是真的快受不了了。  
“为什么要解开呢？宝贝，你不舒服吗？”Wade坐在饭桌旁的凳子上，把挂在自己身上快摊成一滩春水的Peter背靠在桌子边缘上，恶劣地用手撸动起Peter被布条绑着的肉棒。  
“哈啊…..！不…..呜….不要….这样…”内壁的跳蛋还在激烈跳动着，一下一下地不断挤压在敏感点上，而Wade的手仍然握着自己灼热的玉茎，甚至用指腹轻轻按压铃口，高潮被阻断、精液逆流的感觉让Peter浑身颤抖不已，后穴因为接近高潮却因前端无法释放而剧烈收缩。  
“甜心，相信我，只用后面也可以高潮。”Wade俯身含住Peter胸前嫣红的乳珠轻轻吮咬，舌尖灵巧地舔弄着他的乳首，加快了抚弄Peter肉棒的速度。  
“呜、呜呜！要….要尿了….哈啊！”Peter仰起头失控尖叫出声，前列腺在跳蛋的挤弄下让他产生了一种接近失禁的感觉，但他的顶端因为被禁锢射不出任何液体，只有穴口在不断紧致收缩中喷射出一股股肠液，看起来像用后穴失禁了一样。  
高潮过后的Peter颤颤巍巍地缩在Wade的臂弯中，他的前端还没有得到满足，全身上下敏感得不得了。  
Wade一边轻抚着怀中男孩的脊背，一边抬起头看看挂钟。  
“再过十分钟，小蜘蛛就能收到成年礼物了。”  
   
TBC  
草莓味小虫的谜团终于解开了！【不

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读qwq


End file.
